Twisted sins
by megaboo1234
Summary: Young student Megan Kelly gets dragged into the horrors of Spain after being a witness at the presidents daughters kidnapping.Through lies and tears she joins Leon Kennedy on his mission of saving Ashley.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there guys this is my first fan fiction and of course this is going to be a Self insert of Resident evil 4. Please be supportive and feel free to comment and correct me on anything I know were all friends here (or at least I hope so)

Megan x

Chapter 1: "Im no good at these things"

I sighed as I looked up at the board and jotted down the remainder of the notes. My blue eyes squinted to make out the small handwritten notes that to be honest were pretty crappy. I looked over at Marisol and smiled as she did a little jig in her seat which was 1 reason why she was my closest friend on campus. The bell rung out and I scurried from the room as quick as my 5ft 2 body would take 1. Yep I'm really small compared to the girls at the Uni. As I ran through the doors and around the corner to the best spot on campus my eyes widened. A man who was amazingly tall and indeed very muscular was hauling non other than Ashley the presidents daughter unconscious to a freaking car WTF!. Of course being me I had to do something stupid and shout at him I'm such a stupid girl.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shouted which was weird for me since I'm always quite.

He grunted before giving me a side glance

"Nothing that concerns you now walk away little girl"

"It doesn't seem like nothing" My smartass mouth had to go and get me in some more crap.

He just looked at me before returning to what he was doing.

"So that's it huh asshole just ignore me like im not there well ok…" I sighed and began to walk away.

Before I could do anything I felt a metal object painfully crash against my skull the last thing I heard was his gruff voice muttering a bunch of nasty words stupid ass.

Will get longer cya soon

Megan


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends! Im sorry about the shortness of the last chapter so to make it up to you this will be a bit longer than before have fun reading

I own nothing except Myself all others belong to Capcom.

Love ya ~Megan X

Chapter 2: "Is this Narnia"

I woke with a throbbing pain in my head and let out a grunt as I tried to sit up. However that was kinda hard since my hands were bound as well as my feet oh no he did not!

"Looks like the little bitch is awake" The same man from earlier the one with the red beret at least I think it's a beret.

"Indeed" The cloaked man confirmed

"Is this Narnia because I don't think this is in my wardrobe" I shouted looking around wow this place was amazing but there is no time for that these assholes kidnapped you as well as little miss wimpy in the corner.

"But sadly her mouth still runs" Growled Red beret.

"Now now Krauser there's no need to be rude to the guests"

So his name was Krauser I would say nice name but that ass doesn't deserve that type of compliment he isn't invited to Mums birthday party that's for sure.

"My dear my name is Osmund Saddler the pleasure is all mine" He smiled. Sick Pervert…

"There's no need to be so rational my dear you will see it my way all too soon"

Holy fudge I said that's out loud wow no wonder he sounded to pissed.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" I growled.

"Watch your tone kid" Krauser hissed at me. I forgot he was here but oh well I don't really care about him.

"You will see soon enough may I ask your name" Saddler bellowed

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I hissed at him as I glared at Krauser.

"Her names Megan" Little miss Wimpy (Ashley) stated. Oh so now she's there when I need her you know what if I escape I'm leaving her behind.

"Traitor" I hissed at her and glared. She gasped then frowned.

"I'm the presidents daughter you have no…"

"Save the speech bitch I don't want to here it" I growled

"As entertaining as this is I have important needs to attend to" Saddler stated before leaving the room his old mans ass following him aren't I funny huh tough crowd.

"Stay outta trouble and I'm talking to you kid" Krauser hissed at me before leaving

Ok well I guess its just me and the bitch oh it is so on time for escape plan #1 to come into play.

So what ya think was it okay got to go more soon bye

~Megan xoxo


End file.
